


Unexpected

by Theworldlivesoncupcakes21



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theworldlivesoncupcakes21/pseuds/Theworldlivesoncupcakes21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>now in school ,  an unknown email address has been taken embarrassing photos and videos  of the creepypasta, no one seems to knows the person behide this?</p><p>warning: stupid ships , sexual themes and yaoi <br/>That's about it ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

Today was August 24 , this was the day , I'm going to school. I actually don't. ...... really now why slender man wanted me to attend, anyway i never ask question him for fear of his uhhh ..... tenacle. I Grabing my book bag from the rigth corner of the room , i step out of the room , went down the wooden stairs near the front door . I walk into the kitchen and ate a cheesecake that was in the refrigerator , i headed toward the door and started walking to the school.

(Few minutes later)

I arrive to an old abandoned build, well at least that's how i well described it to a normal person. But we all knew if they step into our territory they were better left dead. I walked toward the rotten door and saw a note. Which said " look behind you".

"What the hell". I said as i turn all and there stood slender man looking down at me. 

"Hello masky, i see you found your way , unlike the other". He said as he handed a key to me.

"Why do i need this?" I ask as my neck started to hurt.

"For your locker what else?" He said to me. 

"I don't know, something." I said as i put my head down and back up. And like always he disappear, i turn around ,open the door and walk in.

 

 

The next chapter well be alot longer :)


	2. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tody isn't going to be annoying, saying it know :p  
> Also i wanted to post this soon , but family problems where fighting back so.....  
> Please enjoy :)

Inside wasn't so bad , it was pretty clean , it was lit up by white and red candles, the walls were royal red making the place look more darker. I began to walk the long wooded halls , until i saw a row of gray lockers , i pull out the keys from and saw the number 314 on it . I pull the book bag off my back , open it a pull out a journal and pencil, then place it inside the locker. I turn around and saw Jeff sitting on the floor playing with his blood stained knife. "Are you the only person ." I ask as sitting down next to him. "Not anymore "he said turning to me with that crave smile. " well, I know Jane isn't coming." He said still facing me. "That bitch will never come if you're around." I said to him. " That so true." He said to as he beagn to laugh. We stood up and walked to a bulletin board with everyone names on it . " Hey hood coming ." Jeff said pointing at the board . "Jeff, I'm pretty sure everyone we know is coming here." I said to him . "I know, now that I think about it who's the teacher." He said looking at me. "That's a good question." I said trying it find my na . "Room 665." I said to myself. "Room 666, we're right next to each other! "He shouted hugging me tightly. (9:00 AM) After everyone started to show up , I started heading to my home room , I in a and sat in the back of the room , near a old glass window . I then saw people coming in most I knew some I didn't. Then last came hoody , who sat next to me. "Hello class ." Dr .smile said as he came in looking at everyone . " Masky, come here for a bit ." he said to me I stood up , feeling Evey eye on me and many a whispering to each other and at last I was in front of him . "You look so pale ." He said as he grab my face looking closely at me. " it's the mask I told him. "And this mole." He said as he grab my arm . "W-what?" I said pulling my arm away. "Masky, I need to injected you." He said as look at my hand . "Nope , I'm perfectly fine." I said with a nervous laugh. "Okay then, SIT DOWN!!" He yelled as he push me away. And I quickly went back to sit . I look to my rigth and saw hood chuckle, I kicked his leg. He look towards me ,pull out a small piece of paper, scribble something before tossing it to me. I pick it up , open it to see a smiling face . Then Dr.smile pass out the schedule for the year, as he handed me mines he injected me with some green liquid, which hurts. The bell finally rang, I look down at my schedule, which said that English with the rake. "Oh my fucking-" i thought. "Don't be saying those types of words!" Dr.smile said as he pated my back. "What the?!" I thought turning towards him as he smiled at me and walk away. (10:30 ) I walked into the room and saw the Rake handing out paper and pencil. The board was written in a black marker saying to write what you wantd to learn this year. I sat near the back of the room and began to write, after i finished i hand it to the rake who put it inside a blue folder. I sat back letting my eye warder mostly alot of people i didn't know where here and only two i knew sat near me. Then when everyone finish, the Rake let us talk for the rest of the class. "Hey there, Masky , Tody " Ben said as he turn toward us. "Hi , Ben" I said feeling a little ligth headed. "Hi" Tody said making a small wave. "Woah, Toby what's wrong , you're like the most happiest out of all of us. Ben said as he lead over to him patting his rub circle on his back. "I been staying up late" He said with a smile. "Hmmm, so who's your homeroom teacher?" Ben ask looking at Tody with suspicion. "Dr.smile" I answer lead on my desk. "Zalgo" Tody said lead on his hand. "Some guy from that Russian experiment" Ben said to us. "So zalgo, huh?" I said to tody with a wink. "Yeah, so what?" He said to me. "We know how you two look at each other. " Ben said with a smile "Maybe fear." Toby said crossing his arm. "Sure....sure" I said with smile. "Code red" Ben said as he quickly turn around. "Wait what?." I said turn toward the door and saw zalgo walking near us , talking to rake . But I notice something. After that Zalgo left and i can tell by the corner of my eye he was looking at Tody and was as well . I slap the back of Ben's head, he turn around and slap my hand. "I saw that Tody" I said turning to him. "Saw what?" He said leading his back to the chair. "You two where looking at eachother." I said puting the pencil in my front pockets. "We have eye." He said to me. Ben was just looking at us with excitement in his eye. "Okay you aren't looking at eachother". I said my face leading on my hand. "Thank you ". He said putting my head down. The bell rang , i starting at tody then he slowly got up and walk out . "See ya". Ben said as he walk out of the room, i pull out the schedule and next was P.E. with Laughing Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter but I'm done :D


End file.
